They're Perverts!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Kakashi told Naruto that he will become a jonin but he have to do a mission first and that is to be a homeroom teacher in a high school for civilians, which is pretty strange. Naruto don't expected that his new girlfriend is one of his students...Neither her to form a harem for him...And to make it crazy, they're perverts! It's really good thing he's used to perverts...I think?


**I present you one of the latest story, They're Perverts! A four-way crossover fic between Naruto, Boku no Kanojo ga Majime Sugiru Shojo Bitch na Ken, Gal Gohan and Burakku Gakkou ni Tsutomete Shimatta Sensei!**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Boku no Kanojo ga Majime Sugiru Shojo Bitch na Ken, Gal Gohan, Burakku Gakkou ni Tsutomete Shimatta Sensei and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Naruto can feel his heart pounding furiously inside his chest as he approached a teenager girl in hallway within the apartment building, he decide to confess to his secret crush today and it wasn't anyone from his career field, it's a civilian girl. No one knows about his secret crush, not even his friends know that. He never told anyone that he have been crushing on his neighbor since he was thirteen and it slowly develop over years as they always say hello or have a short small talk in passing. The reason why he decides to confess his feeling to this girl is because he had some close calls during the fourth Great Shinobi War, which ended few months ago, and that can open anyone's eyes in many ways. "E-Excuse me, Kousaka Akiho." Naruto called out to the teenager girl nervously.

"Mm?" The girl turned around with a poker face, she has a chin-length short white hair, grey eyes and large bust. She wears a white blouse and blue skirt over white stocking socks with brown shoes. "Oh, hello, Uzumaki." She said with monotone tone, "What is it?"

"Um, I…" Naruto licked his dry lip as he scratched his head nervously before he burst it out without thinking, "I like you! Will you please go out with me?" The girl blinked once as he froze, 'Oh, crap! I accidentally confess right away without give a…'

"…If you're fine with me." Akiho spoke to his surprise, "We will start dating…So I'll have to do my best so that I can become a good girlfriend…"

"R-R-Really?!" The blonde grinned happily, he feel like jumping around in joy. "That's great! I will also do my best to become a good boyfriend…"

"For now, I will memorize all forty-eight basic sex positions." She finished her sentence then give him a bow, "I will go back to home and start learn them. Please wait for few days." With that, she spin around then walk back to her apartment.

"…H-Huh?" Naruto blinked several times, slowly registering her comments. "…Um, was she joking about positions…?" He paused for few moments before he brush it off, "Nah, I must misheard her…" The blonde teenager muttered to himself before his face break out in massive grin, "I'm glad she accepted my confession! Ah! I forget to ask her if we can go on a date…" He realize that by the time he got back inside his apartment, "Ah, well. I can ask her next time I see her."

* * *

The very next day in early morning, Kakashi can't help but to raise his eyebrow at Naruto because he have a very stupid happy grin on his face and the masked hokage know his student was not a morning person so he find it strange. "Did something good happen?" The masked man asked his student curiously before he make a joke, "Did you get some last ni…"

"I confessed to someone and she accepted me!" Naruto's grin widened and the new hokage blink once, twice then thrice.

"…Oh, congrats." Kakashi said slowly, "Who?" 'Is it Hinata? It's a very long time coming…'

"Kousaka Akiho." Naruto answered as his former teacher blinked rapidly, "She's a neighbor of mine and a civilian."

'S-Say what?' The masked hokage stared at him oddly before he pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "You are truly a unpredictable shinobi in the history…"

"Mm?" The blonde raised his eyebrow at his teacher oddly, why does he bring one of his titles up?

"Anyway…" Kakashi waved it off for now, "The reason why I call you here is because of your rank…"

"Oh, you're finally promoting me to chunin or jonin?" He bounced on his heels excitingly.

"Yes, you will be a jonin…" Naruto was about to whoop loudly until Kakashi finish his sentence, "But there's a catch."

"…A catch?" The blonde slowly looked at the masked hokage with few blinks.

"Yes, you will take two to three years mission and it is…" Kakashi paused for a dramatic moment.

"Yes? Yes?" Naruto leaned in closer with many questions floating around in his head, do he have to go around the world and defeat some big baddies? Work with other nations in order for world peace? Search and unlock the secret to the world's greatest ramen?!

"To be a high school's homeroom teacher."

"…Nani?"

* * *

Somewhere in a street, Akiho walk with her nose in a book and someone approached her from behind. "Hey, Aki! What are you reading?" The white-haired girl turned her head to face a well-endowed slender gyaru with long light brownish hair and green eyes.

"Morning, Okazaki." Akiho said.

"Mou, I told you to call me Miku!" The gyaru pouted.

"And I am reading Kamasutra so I can be a good girlfriend and pleasure my boyfriend." The white-haired girl answered and Miku almost stumble over.

"Wha…What?!" Miku dropped her jaw at Akiho with widened eyes out of shock and surprise, "No way! You have a boyfriend?! Since when?"

"Since yesterday." The white-haired girl replied.

"Aww, I'm happy for ya!" The gyaru smiled, "What's his name? Is it someone from our school?"

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, he's a neighbor and shinobi." Akiho answered.

"WHOA!" Miku gasped, "The Uzumaki Naruto? Daaaaamn! How did you manage to bag a bigshot like that?" The white-haired girl don't respond as the gyaru tap her chin with a hum, "Say, I heard some rumors that he have a monstrous stamina and as a shinobi, he will go on and on and on for weeks. Ya think you'll be okay taking him on by yourself?" A mischievous smirk appear on her lip, "Mind if I join you guys? You need a lot of help taking care of him, if you know what I mean?"

"…Sure, I don't mind sharing him." The emotionless girl nodded after few moments of thinking before she flip several pages, "I need to memorize all threesome positions."

'…I-I was joking…' Miku stared at her classmate oddly until she shrug her shoulders, 'If she's fine with it then there's no problem…I heard he's pretty cute and totally my type.' Once again, she have a mischievous smirk on her face, she can't wait to tease this guy and see if she can get some reaction out of Akiho. "Oh, yeah…Did you hear that we're getting a new homeroom teacher today? Think he's cute and totally virgin?"

Somewhere, a certain blonde shinobi sneezed couple times for no reasons. Poor Naruto, he have no idea that the first day will be very unforgettable because of several certain students.

* * *

**And that end the prologue of TP!**

**Naruto confessed to his secret crush and she accept it! However, she have some strange quirks and the poor boy don't know what he's getting himself into. At same time, Kakashi is assigning him to be a teacher to some high school for civilians before he can be a jonin, which is pretty strange and bizarre…**

**How will Naruto's first day as homeroom teacher turn out? What kind of students will he see in his class? How will he act around his new girlfriend and her friends/classmates? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be kicked out.**


End file.
